Ghost
by alloftheotherpenameswheretaken
Summary: Misaki stumbles into a mansion which is haunted by a ghost. He must find a way out, but as days pass he begins to grow close to this handsome ghost. Will Misaki find his way out? Warning: rated M for chapter eight. This story is so far fetched that it's not even funny. Be prepared for events that have nothing to do with anything. (both characters are OOC big time.)
1. Chapter 1

**ok, I know I should be working on actual good stories by I'm not. This is just a little story I came up with when I was riding the ride The haunted Mansion in disney world. I'm on vacation at the moment in disney and I've been writing this whole time. I have chapter 1-9 already written so those will go up a little faster than the later chapters. BEEARE: this story is ALL. OVER. THE. PLACE! (It's long winded and far off. It is very random at some points but if you don't want to read it than don't.) **

**i already know that this won't be my he's work. I'm not really sure about it and I might take some prewritten chapters out. Bear with on this story and guess what... ALLOFTHEOTHERPENAMESWERETAKEN DECIDED TO WRITE HERSELF A LEMON! But it's not going to be anything award winning material. **

**Okaaay. Oh with the story.**

•••••

Misaki sighed as he shut the front door to his apartment. 'Ive got to get milk, eggs, butter, and carrots.' He made note in his mental grocery list to also grab a notepad if he finds one.

As he made his way down the highway he pulled out his wallet to make sure there was plenty of money for his groceries. He had about fifty four dollars and decided he would be ok. The wasn't that expensive and he could buy the cheep brands if he needed to.

When Misaki was just about to reach the corner of the sidewalk, a hand clutched his shoulder. "Woah- Hey! Wait!" He squirmed as the same hand dragged him to an ally where two other men were waiting.

"No. No please! I didn't do anything wrong I-"

"Shut up kid." A man who features could not be seen interrupted him. "How much money do you've got?"

"Only fifty, I swear! Just take it!" The scared teen ripped out his wallet and handed one man the fifty dollars. The man grunted in approval and looked at the other two men then nodded wih a sneer. Misaki's heart shrunk and he knew he wouldn't make this out alive.

All it took was a fist to collide with his temple to cause the teen to pass out. When he woke up, it was dark. His ribs hurt and his lip was cut but he quickly stumbled to his feet.

"This isn't the ally I was left at." He spoke to no one in particular. The wind blew past him and he heard the leaves stumble against the ground. He knew what those awful men had done but his mind wanted to shut that fact out.

They had left him in he middle of the woods.

Now he was stuck in the middle of the woods, alone, and he had know where hoe close or far he was from town. 'How did this happen? Why me?' Misaki asked himself. When he heard a wold cry in the distance he quickly bolted around to find a place to hid.

'Run!' His mind shouted to him and that's exactly what Misaki did. He ran and ran, dodging trees, rocks, and stumbling over a bent over or fallen tree trunk sometime. Now the wolf cries where louder and he was begin to have a panick attack.

He sprinted as fast as his legs would take him, running in the opposite side of the wolves until he reached a tall dark building. "What is this?" Misaki asked, again to no one. "Is it a mansion?" A loud howl of wolves cried after him and he forgot the voice in the back of his head that said 'dont go in there don't go in there!' And opened the heavy wooden door.

For one split second, Misaki was hesitant and had to think about which was better. Being devoured by wolves or staying in a freaky mansion in the woods but when he heard a loud crack of thunder, he ran inside and slammed the door. Now it was pitch black and Misaki instantly regretted his choice.

For a moment he breathed a sigh of relief when the lights flickered on revealing an octigonal shaped room with pictures hanging from the upper walls.

"Hello...body..." A voice boomed from somewhere in the room. The voice put an emphasis on the word "body". "What is your name?"

"M-mis-saki.." Misaki stuttered and shook as the voice spoke. The lights flickered once again and there stood a man in a black suit. His silver hair just a bit glinting in the flickering light and his smile resembled the Cheshire cat's. His purple eyes looked like they had a Mischeivious plan in his head.

"My name is Usami Akihiko." He smiled. The lights flickered and he was gone again. "Now," his voice called from somewhere Misaki did not know. "I want you to let your imagination run wild. Look at the room around you." Misaki did, and his eyes widened in horror as he noticed that the pictures on the wall were growing and the ceiling was traveling further away from the floor.

"Is this room extending or is it only your mind telling you it is. Now, how about an even more unsettling thought?" Misaki shook his head and stepped backwards until his back hit something. He turned around to Akihiko grinning evilly down at him. "This house is haunted and you have to make it out of here alive."

Akihiko began walking closer and closer to Misaki, but each step towards the teen cause the teen to take a step back until they reached the middle of the room. "Of coarse, there's always the other way out." Akihiko pointed to the ceiling and Misaki's eyes followed until he saw the pitch black skylight, light up with lighting, and exposing a dead decaying corps hanging from the ceiling by a noose.

Misaki shrieked and covered his eyes. He was shivering and suddenly the lights went out. "Now," Akihiko's voice spoke again. "I'm going to open a door. I want you to follow the candle light"

The sound of a door being opened filled the room and at the end of a long hallway, a small flicker of light shone. Hesitantly Misaki walked towards it, trying to see that was around him but it was no use. It was darker than black in there and the only hope he had was the light. Just when he reached the light he saw that it was none other than the same Akihiko from before holding it.

"Shall we have a look around?" He spoke in a sultry whisper.

Misaki gulped as a shiver ran down his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**this chapter is short. And thank you so very very VERY much to those who read and viewed this story, you guys honestly don't know how much it means to me. **

**Im back home from my week long vacation, already started back on school work. I went back and rewrote some chapters so yeah. It should still make sense but if you catch something that's a little out of the story, feel free to tell me. I CAN TAKE CRITICISM! DONT WORRY IM A TUFF GIRL! (Trust me, this story needs some advice and I you choose to write me some, I will try to get back to you and use your advice in the story.)**

**•••••**

Misaki was utterly terrified. His entire body was shaking in fear and he didn't notice before, but his face was soaked with tears. He had goose bumps covering his skin and at every corner of the house he would scream over something or other.

Flying dead bats, heads popping out of graves. There was one cascet the had been nail shut but he could've sworn he heard someone shouting from inside of it.

There was dining room with cobwebs covering every table and the chandille hanging above it, and freaky portraits that had eyes that followed you. People would pop out of no where and scare Misaki so bad finally he gave up and fell down on the hallway sobbing and shaking. He was utterly petrified.

"Please" he sobbed "please no more." Akihiko's smile had faded but he didn't look very sorry. "What? Giving up already? We've only just started."

"No! Please! No more, I can't! I can't take it! Please Usami-San!"

A growl was heard behind him and Misaki looked up to see Akihiko glaring fire down at him. If looks could kill, Misaki would be dead. "NO!"

The teen flinched as Akihiko began to walk closer. With each step closer, Misaki half crawld half crab walked backwards. "This is your fault! You deserve this! Everything you've done to me, you've brought this upon yourself Takahashi!"

"What did I even do?!"

This question shot a flame through Akihiko and his eyes flared. His hand turned into fist. Misaki backed further and further up until he reached a wall. Akihiko bent down so he was face to face with the boy and that's when Misaki noticed just how transparent Akihiko's skin was.

"It was your great great grandfather! He's the one who killed me! He's the one who killed me! He's the reason I'm trapped in this home! He's even the reason you're here!" Misaki flinched with every word and his tears were like rivers down his cheeks. Akihiko was so close and yelling so loudly that his voice still filled his ears.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know! I'm so sorry!" Misaki screamed into his arms. His legs were pulled up so he was in an up right fetle position.

"Hmph. Sorry? Well sorry isn't going to undo this, It won't make it any better. I'm going to make you suffer." Lighting struck just outside the mansion, blinding Misaki for a split second. When his sight returned the man who stood before him was gone and he was left alone in a dark hallway.

Misaki got know sleep last night. The ghost and spirits had all left him be but the thunderstorm was still roaring outside. For the rest of the night Misaki sat in the same little corner, hugging his knees and buring his head in his arms, crying. Eventually his energy was drained so much that he passed out in his place only to have a slumber plagued of nightmares.

**ok, I know this stuff isn't scary, but it's not supposed to be. And admit it, if this crap was happening to you, you'd be a little fucked out too.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, kid" a foot nudged the teens body causing the sleeping brunett to jump up awake. He looked around only to find the same man that had scared him out of his witts last night in front of him. He was looking down at Misaki with a blank expression. "C'mon, I'll show you your room"

Misaki hesitantly got up and followed the ghost to his new room. "Here" they stopped and Akihiko opened the door. "This will be your room for as long as you stay. I hope you find it to your liking." He smiled. Misaki had a bad feeling but went inside the room anyway, hearing the door shut behind him. The only light was coming from a foggy window by the book case.

Sleep had taken over Misaki and he decided he should take a nap, even though it was god knows what hour, so he crawled onto the large bed and layed his head down on a pillow. The bed was very warm and it felt like a fancy water bed, it was so comfortable and Misaki could've stayed there forever but he began to feel wet something on his hands.

Looking down at his hand he was a little red smear that he brushed off as blood from falling over the night before or something until his back started to feel damp. Soon his whole body felt wet and Misaki bolted up from the bed to go to the mirror. His cloths stuck to his back were stained in so much blood it looked more black than red. Misaki froze and the breath was taken from his lungs for a moment. The only thing Misaki could do was scream before fainting on the spot.

"Misaki! Wake up! C'mon kid wake up!" Akihiko's voice pulled Misaki from his fear induced slumber. He barely noticed that he was in a new, cleaner, nicer room than before. His head was throbbing and he noticed that he was still wearing the blood soaked cloths, but none of that mattered. What mattered was the fact that this maniac ghost was right I front of him.

Misaki pushed himself as far back as he could go on the bed he was sitting on. Akihiko shushed and calmed the teen who was whimpering with every movement. "Woah, woah, take it easy kid. You worried me for a second."

"Blood" was the only thing Misaki could say. Now Akihiko had done it...He realised, finally, that the teen was truely traumatised. His face was pale and his eyes were looking blankly around the room, he was trying to hid himself from any other ghosts or spirits.

"Hey look kid, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to make you pass out earlier." Akihiko did one of those 'yeah, I guess I'm sorry about that, but it's nothing to get worked up about.' Appologies.

"What?!" Misaki growled angrily. "Than what the _hell_ were you trying to accomplish?!" He had just went from scared to confused to annoyed to pissed in .07 seconds

Akihiko rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I was only trying to scare you a little, relax." There, that layed back attitude about all of this was what pissed Misaki off. Does he not realise that he passed out because of Him?!

"Only trying to scare me?! If you were only trying to scare me than you'd sneak up behind me and yell out 'boo!'! Throwing a person in a room with a bed full of blood isn't 'just trying to scare someone' that's trying to give them a heart attack! What the hell is your problem?! Why do you take joy in thi-"

A hand slapped Misaki before he could finish his rant. Tears stung the corners of his eyes but Misaki looked straight into those deadly purple eyes.

"_Don't_ forget your place Takahashi." Akihiko's voice was dangerously low and had a territorial growl to it. "I believe I told you before, this is your fault."

"And don't _you_ forget _your_ place Usami-San!" Misaki shouted over the other man, surprising him with such an agressive the moment though, Misaki could given a shit if he interrupted the ghost anymore.

" can't hold a grudge for this long! Let go of the past! What's happened has happened! B. What do you aim to accomplish by punishing me?! You said it was my great great grandfather who did this to you, right? Yeah, I don't blame you for being angry, I would be too if someone killed me but it's not my fault! If I would've known about this, and have had the option to have been born into another family, I would've! So why are you mad at me?!"

For the first time in a long time Akihiko was speechless. Everything that the boy said was true and he could see the brunette's body shaking with fear and anger.

"I-I-" Akihiko began but Misaki shook his head.

"I'm sorry Usami-San" he muttered in a much softer tone. The ghost was taken aback when the misaki hung his head and apologised. "I just-...I lost my temper. That wasn't my place to yell at you like that. Again, I'm sorry."

Akihiko couldn't help but chuckled. He had just slapped the kid and yelled at him, then the boy countered back with a very logical argument, then apologises.

How strange.

**well that escalated quickly. From now on, Akihiko will be nicer to poor Misaki. **


	4. Chapter 4

**really short chapter just to give you an idea on how Akihiko feels. Enjoy!**

After that night of arguing, and Misaki's apology, the teen was so tired that he fell asleep in his place. Akihiko stood where he was watching the teen sleep. His warm chest rising and falling with every intake of breath and every exhale. Misaki was truly and utterly living.

His heart was beating, his lungs were breathing, his blood was he was a living person, and here he was, trapped by a ghost. Akihiko no longer remebered how it felt when you were excited and your heart was thumping loudly against your chest, or when you were relax how your heart would slow into a steady pace.

Akihiko stared down at the sleeping teen. He had basically passed out again right after the argument so he just let him lay there. 'I should probably get him out of those cloths.'

The ghost found a pair of sweat pants that didn't look too big, but he couldn't find a shirt that was small enough so he just grabbed one of his shirts. Then he walked over to the boy and gently began to strip him of his clothes.

When he lifted Misaki's limp body and slid off the jacket, exposing a white (well, it was white, now it's red) t-shirt. He lifted the teens arm and peeled the shirt off until his chest was completely bear and the shirt and jacket were folded at the side.

Akihiko swallowed hard and reached a hand out to touch the boys skin. When his hand made contact, there was an overwhelming sense of heat, warmth, and...it felt kind. He could feel every movement Misaki made in his sleep and every cell in his body was a new sensation to Akihiko. He lowered his head and frowned. 'I just want to feel him. I want to touch him.'

In all honesty, Akihiko was jealous of Misaki. He wanted nothing more than to be living again so he could experience all of these things.

Slowly, Akihiko finished dressing the boy, savouring every breath he took. Once he was finished and Misaki was dress in new cloths, Akihiko glanced back once before shutting the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys honestly don't know how much I ABSOLUTELY LOVE your comments. I mean, you guys are honestly the best. It's just so reassuring when I get comments saying that you like the story. It makes my day, thank you so much. And even to those who don't comment, still, THANK YOU. I love you guys!**

Misaki woke up to see the sun shining through a window into his room. There was a wet towellet on his forhead and a bucket at the side of his bed. His mind was a bit groggy but he could still remember the events of last night.

"Misaki?" A voice called and there was a knock or two on the door. "Come in" was Misaki's meek, raspy reply.

Akihiko opened the door a tiny bit to peek in before he entered. Misaki visibly tensed at the sight and Akihiko stopped, not taking any further steps to the bed. "I'm not going to hurt, or scare you. I promise."

Once he reached the bed he grabbed the thermometer that was resting on the night stand and handed it to Misaki. "Put that under your tongue." He spoke gently and Misaki did so.

"I woke up this morning and you were sweating so I checked you're temp. You were burning up." He explained and Misaki groaned. Nows not the time to get sick.

"This is probably my fault." Akihiko explained, he seemed to be a bit ashamed "you haven't gotten much proper rest for the past few days and you've been stressed and anxious. That's because of me. I'm sorry." Misaki's eyes widened but the ghost continued after he took the thermometer out and after looking at it, made a "tsk" sound with his tongue.

"Also I want to apologise for last night. I lost my temper rather easily and I've realised that you're right. There's nothing anyone can do to reverse what has happened and there is no point in punishing you for your ancestors wrong doings. I'm deeply sorry."

Misaki only stared at Akihiko for a good minute, taking in the ghostly features of Akihiko then asked sadly, "What happened to you?"

Akihiko was taken by surprise at the question but didn't really understand. "What?"

"What did he do to you?"

Akihiko stared into those sad green eyes and sighed. "I-...well...I-it's a long story. You don't want to know." But Misaki continued to look at him so sadly, waiting for him to go on.

"Well, I...I can show you" he stood up and held out a hand for Misaki to take. The boy seemed surprised when he was actually able to touch Akihiko, he probably though his hand would go right through. He was even more taken aback by how gentle Akihiko was being.

"You're weak right now, Just hold on to me, I'll help you walk." Akihiko held out his arm and Misaki got up, not noticing his change in clothes, and holding himself up with Akihiko's arm.

The two walked down a dark hallway with freaky looking picture frames on the walls. Misaki held onto Akihiko tighter and walked a little closer. Akihiko noticed the strange behaviour and chuckled. The teen could be so cute sometimes.

"Well, in 1924 I met this really nice funny guy named Takahashi Takahiro. He was nice to me and we both decided we liked each other more than friends. So one day-"

"You're gay?"

"Yes.." Akihiko paused "is there a problem?"

"Oh! No! There's nothing wrong with that at all! No that's fine! I was just wondering! Continue, please!" Misaki blushed and the corners of Akihiko's mouth twisted up into a smirk.

"Well, we started dating and after about a year, he moved in. He loved it when I bought him jewellery and he always asked for money to go buy something and I was too blinded by love to even see that he only love my money." Misaki frowned but continued to watch Akihiko as they walked arm in arm down the corridor.

"Well, one day, when we were eating supper, I noticed my food tasted funny. Just as I was getting up to get a drink, Takahiro dumped me. He said he only loved me for my money, and that he was already seeing someone else." Misaki gasped and covered his mouth. "That's terrible! Who would do such an awful thing!"

Misaki must not have noticed but he looked like he could cry any minute. "Well," the ghost continued. "About a minute after that I was dead. Takahiro had poisoned my food and that's why it tasted funny. He continued to live in my house for eleven years after year he would bring home one man and desieve them, then Kill them for their money." Misaki's expression went from sad to angry.

"What the hell?! You don't just do that! It's your house! He can't just live here and continue to kill people off like its nothing! Who does he think he is?!" Akihiko chuckled and turned the corner, grabbing a candle as the passes a table. This was just to provide a little more light.

"Yes yes, now settle down young man. I'm not finished." Misaki quieted down and began to listen again. "Well I wasn't such an angel either. After eleven years, three months and two days, I had had it. I was so angry at Takahiro and so sick of him that I tried to spook him and well... I scared scared Takahiro to death. He died of a heart attack"

At this part Misaki could tell that Akihiko was a little ashamed of himself. They came to a stop just before a door. "Misaki, I don't know if I should show you this."

"It's fine. I'm fine, I can handle it. Just don't scare me intentionally." Misaki held onto Akihiko's arm tightly and he pushed open the door. There was an eerie creek to it and the room was dark. The only light was the one Akihiko was holding. Misaki squinted to see boxes and boxes lining the whole room.

"These are all of Takahiro's belongings." Akihiko explained and walked over to light the candles hanging from the ceiling and walls. Now the room was perfectly lit and Misaki could see, many pictures filled the room and in each one, the same man was standing by a different one. All of them looked like they were wealthy men but the haunting thing was that each picture there was a death certificate.

"He was a gold digger. He had dated many men before me, and killed every single one of them, then took their money. Obviously at the time I hadn't known that about him but after my death I figured it out." Misaki felt goosebumps crawl up his arms and he shivered walking over to see the picture with Akihiko and Takahiro. Akihiko was smiling holding takahiros hand and wearing his normal black tie suit.

"You looked so happy" Misaki said sadly. Akihiko nodded.

"I was."

They stayed there for a few moments then Akihiko heard sniffling. He looked over to see that Misaki had tears streaming down his cheeks. "Misaki? Are you crying?"

"Shut up!" Misaki covered his face and cried harder. Akihiko became worried and took Misaki's hand.

"Are you ok? Why are you crying?"

"It's just... It's awful...you loved him and he just lead you on then k-killed you. That's... It's horrible. I'm s-so sorry." Akihiko was shocked to learn that the teen was crying or behalf of him but he smiled softly.

"Misaki you don't have to cry, it's ok. Really, it's not like we can do anything about it, look at me, I'm already dead."

The last part might've just killed Misaki. Akihiko was dead, he was a ghost but Misaki felt like he was so much more. "I-I c-can't st-st-stop crying. As s-soon as I start I can't St-stop."

Akihiko smiled and squeezed Misaki's hand. This boy couldn't possibly be related to Takahiro, he was so pure and genuine. He was so cute.

Before Misaki could contemplate what was happening Akihiko cupped the teens face in his hands and stared him in the eyes for a second, slowly Akihiko leaned in and Misaki waited for their lips to make contact. When they did, it was like a dam bursting.

Misaki stopped crying and inhaled heavily through his nose then moaned. Akihiko trailed one hand down to the small of the teens back and pulled him in closer. Misaki's head was spinning and he was so confused. He had no ideas what was going on but he loved it and he wanted more.

Akihiko almost forgot that Misaki would need to breath but Misaki tapped his should and shook a little signalling Akihiko to let go. When he did he saw that the boy was bright red and panting heavily. "There, you stopped crying. Now let's go get you back to your room." Misaki only blushed and nodded.

'Well that just happened'


	6. Chapter 6

**this is just an informational chapter. Have fun reading, comments are loved! :)**

Misaki opened his door to his room and looked out the hallway. He had been taken out of his room with Akihiko by his side plenty of times but this was the first time he would ever be out of his room alone. For a second he almost shut the door and went back under the covers to hide but he knew he had to get over this fear at some point.

It's almost ironic that the person he feels safest around in this house was the one that made him fear it most.

Misaki mustered up his courage and stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Now was the time to be a man. He walked out so he could make his way down the hallway. The real reason he needed to leave his room was because he needed to eat. He was so hungry and thirsty, he hadn't eaten anything in days. He was starting to feel a little sick.

The eerie feeling that someone was watching him crept up Misaki's spine and he froze in his tracks.

Footsteps.

He could here footsteps.

Fast ones too.

The footsteps were fast, and they sounded like they were getting louder. It was almost like someone was running towards him. Misaki's heart started to thump just at the though and the shadow at the end of the hallway put his stomach in his throat. He had to think of a way out and the only one he could find was the door right next to him.

Quickly he opened the door and shut himself inside. There was a clock in the room, but that was it. The footsteps had reached the door and Misaki was lucky he had locked the door or else the thing would've gotten inside by now. Hecould hear it outside banging on the door, scraping the wood and pulling at the door knob.

Misaki looked at the clock. It was a grandfathers clock and the hour hand began to move. It was spinning backwards fatser and faster and then when Misaki looked up at the gold wrinkly face that had been designed in the top, it's eyes were open and it's mouth was letting out a laughing sound.

Misaki scream and backed into the door but once again backed away from it when he felt the door wiggle and thud from the shadow on the other side. "Help!" He shrieked and seconds later the banging on the door stopped and the clock siezed it's movement.

There was a gentle knock on the door followed by "Misaki, is that you? Are you in there? Open up"

Hesitantly Misaki opened the door to see two violet eyes staring down at him. In a split second he flung the door open and threw himself into Akihiko's arms. "Oh god Misaki, you're trembling." Akihiko gasped and pulled the teen with him. "Come with me."

Misaki held on to the ghost next to him as tight as he could, following were he went. Each time they passed something scary Akihiko would cover Misaki's eyes or plug Misaki's ears. Finally they reach a new room and Akihiko opened in and let Misaki in. The room was full of cobwebs and toys. A large bed was in the middle and there were flags hanging from the ceiling.

"What were you trying to do out there?" Akihiko asked worry dripping from his voice, guiding Misaki to go sit on the bed. The shaking teen confessed "I'm hungry. I was only trying to find the kitchen." Akihiko sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Ok, promise me that next time you'll call for help. Don't even attempt to get out of your room alone. Its way to dangerous." Akihiko warned and Misaki nodded, watching the figure before him pace around the room. He grabbed Misaki's hand and opened the door. "Stay close ok? I don't want you getting hurt."

Misaki nodded again and walked beside the man. They continued down the hallway in silence until Akihiko spoke up. "I want you to know that if I could let you out of this place, I would in a heartbeat."

The random statement caught Misaki by surprise and he stopped walking. Akihiko's body was jerked back when Misaki didn't let go of his hand and he looked back to see Misaki staring at him with blank eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, the thing is...you can't leave. That first day, when we were in the chamber together, I told you that you had to find a way out alive. Well, it's impossible. You can't. That's the point of the whole house is that it's haunted. I'm not keeping you here myself. You are physically unable to leave this house unless it's an area outside that's fenced in. Even then you can't escape over the fence. You're body won't let you pass."

"So...I'm trapped." Misaki paled and Akihiko sighed again pulling Misaki along with him until they reached the kitchen. The table was covered in dust and spider webs, it was creepy but it almost looked beautiful at the same time.

"I'll stay down here while you eat. I'm not leaving you alone." Akihiko stated and moved over to sit in a dust old chair.

Misaki walked over the the kitchen door and found what looked like an ancient refrigerator. When he opened he was surprised to see that it was stocked with all kinds of food. He wasn't a big fruit water but the bowl of mixed fruits like bananas, melon, and berries was staring at him and he had to have it.

Misaki returned to the dining room to see Akihiko tapping on the table with his finger and he glance up to see Misaki holding his lunch.

"Really? Fruit? Of all things, that's what your craving the most?" Akihiko chucked and Misaki sat down across from him pulling off the plastic lid and stabbing an orange piece of cantaloupe with his fork.

"What can I say? It's fast, doesn't make a mess, and it's sweet." Misaki shrugged. He had a point. Akihiko began to notice his own hunger and he reached over to pick out a slice of strawberry and popped it in his mouth. Misaki looked at him funny and Akihiko shrugged.

"What?"

"I just... I didn't know you could eat...I mean, you're...a ghost." He blushed at his stupidity.

Akihiko nodded and chewed the fruit a second more before explaining. "Ghosts get hungry. We work just like living people. Just a few minor changes."

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked, taking another bite of fruit.

"Well...for example, I can take a breath but I'm not breathing. It's honestly only my brains habit of telling me to breath but I could go forever without taking another breath." Misaki nodded and Akihiko continued.

"There's lots of things people just guess about ghosts. Even I, myself thought that ghost were just figures of light. I thought I could just reach out but my hand would go right through one if I touched them, but even you know that's not true because if we touch one another, you can feel me. You can touch me just like any other living person."

"I noticed that when I first met you. I was really confused but never said anything." Akihiko nodded and went on.

"You see, my body functions like your body. My skin produces sweat and oil, so I have to take showers. I have to brush my teeth, go to the bathroom, sleep, all of that stuff. When I eat, I have acid in my stomach that breaks everything down but you just can't see what's inside of me. You can see through me but not in me. The only really big difference is obviously that I'm dead. I have no heart beat, I have no pulse, my veins are empty. In scientific terms, my repertory and circulatory system are dead."

Misaki was fasinated and hadn't noticed that Akihiko had pulled the fruit box away to steal his own slice of fruit. "So theres a little lesson in ghost-ology..."

"Ghost-ology?"

"Shut up. It's a word" Akihiko laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: this chapter is extremely melodramatic but I was writing it and I was having fun doing it too so yeah. Tell me what y'all think. **

**ALSOOOO, you guys can see that I've gotten a request for more Junjou Characters, and I have a chapter that I can totally put them in. What do you guys think? I can totally tie them into this story so Misaki is a little less scared of everyone. **

**Comment your thoughts or PM me, either way, I want to know what you guys want. I'm up for new requests too.**

Misaki had been in bed for three days and he was absolutely miserable. He'd been stuck in the mansion for two weeks and he checked his local news of his home town on website. He had been missing and there wasn't a trace of his disappearance, the local cops had pronounced him dead. Nausea flooded his stomach and he leaned over the bed to empty his stomach into the trash can he had placed there.

There was a knock on the door and Misaki replied telling the person to open the door, but when the door opened, no one was there. Goosebumps covered Misaki's whole body and suddenly his sheets were ripped from his bed violently but still, nothing was there. A picture fell to the ground and shattered. Misaki quickly jumped out of the bed, he ran out into the hallway and dashed down the corridor.

He tried every door but it was no use, all of them. Finally Misaki recocnized the hallway he had come to and he ran to the third door. It was Akihiko's room. Banging on the door he shouted and pleaded for help when sudden the door opened Misaki was yanked into the room. And the very figure that pulled him in himself, ran out into the hallway, running towards the shadowed body.

Misaki watched from out he door as Akihiko covered his head and flung open the curtains. Bright rays of beautiful golden sunlight burst into the room,causing the invisible creature to suddenly become visible. Then to Misaki's astonishment, it disinigrated into dust right before his eyes.

Quickly Akihiko covered his eyes and ran back into the room he had pushed Misaki into and hid behind him. "go shut the blinds" he ordered.

"Wha-"

"Just go! Hurry!" Akihiko ordered. Misaki quickly ran out and pulled the curtains shut so the hallway was dark again. Only then did Akihiko come out of his room.

"Ghosts can't be place under sun light. That's what happens" he pointed to the grey stain of ash on the carpet.

Misaki looked at the ghost confused and worried writen all over his face. Akihiko sighed and pulled Misaki into a hug.

"Misaki...we...we need to...talk."

Akihiko was sitting on his bed, he had just finished dressing so now he could finally speak to the teen. Misaki stood looking at the ghost. He could never fully adjust to the fact that he could see through the mans skin.

"Ok, Misaki..." Akihiko shook his head and stood up, beginning to pace the room. "I'm a ghost, and ghosts don't feel things like arousal, pain or pleasure."

"Okay"

"Well, we also can't experience love. We can feel sadness anger happiness fear but not love. But...Misaki...ok- lately I've been thinking about how I was trying to scare you when you first came here and how now, I protect you from others ghosts... I've started to feel different and the only way I think I can describe my feelings is love...Which means that I love you." Akihiko stood up, a little unsure, and made his way over to the boy who was standing still as stone lifted his chin and whispered with an almost sad tone.

"Did you hear me?" He swallowed hard and Misaki saw the slightest fear in his eyes. "I love you."

Misakis breath hitched and his heart skipped two beats. Akihiko hated him only a few weeks ago and now he was confessing his love. Misaki had to wonder if that was even possible or if he was just dreaming.

Their lips only brushed softly against each others and they lingered for a moment then Akihiko pulled Misaki's head closer to his own. Their mouths locked together and Akihiko poked Misaki's lips with his toungue until the teen opened up. Akihiko let out a gutteral moan and he shivered. Misaki grabbed the man's biceps and stretched his body up, standing on his tiptoes trying to deepen the kiss.

Finally Misaki was in desparate need of air and Akihiko released the living boy looking down at him with wanting eyes. "I love you...so much."

"Are you being serious?" Misaki asked in a whisper. His lips were starting to curl up in a smile and Akihiko nodded. Their bodies intertwined in a hug and the heat from Misaki's body radiated onto Akihiko's and they both could've fallen asleep right there.

A yawn interrupted their comfortable silence and Akihiko chuckled. "Let's go to bed for tonight. You can sleep here." Misaki yawned again and didn't put up much more of a fight before he layed down in the bed under the black covers.

"Good night Misaki."

"Mm..good night"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys are thirsty for some lemonade!**

**please, I need pointers on this chapter. I've never written and posted a lemon before this so I'm not going to be offended by criticism. **

**I really hope it's not too terrible though, enjoy!**

Misaki sat in his dark room staring out of his window. He was sitting on a wooden stool, leaning over resting his arms on the sil of the window and resting his head on his arms which holder over each other, forming a little pillow. It was late in the evening and the sun was just setting behind the trees which covered up most of his view., shifting into another position on the chair so his legs could stretch a little. There was a knock on the door and he waited a second trying to decide whether or not he should even reply but then called out. "Who is it?"

"It's only me." Akihiko's voice called from the other side of the door. Misaki turned his head to face the door and yelled "come in" a second later, the door opened and Akihiko walked in. His eyes were glowing in the dark and his skin was just as clear as it used to be but Misaki was paying more attention to it at the moment so it seemed worse than it was.

"What're you doing?" He asked calmly making his way to the bed next to Misaki and sitting down. Misaki sighed and looked back out the window. His eyes drooped a bit and the distorted color if the sun reflected off his eyes, causing them to look more vivid.

"Watching." He whispered. His voice was quiet and breathy. Akihiko lifted a hand and placed it on Misaki's head, brushing down his brown hair like he was petting a cat. Misaki closed his eyes and sighed again. Akihiko's hand stopped at his neck and began to rub it, making Misaki shiver when a pleasurable spot was unknotted.

"You ok?" Asked akihiko. Misaki looked at him and smiled weakly then closed his eyes again.

"I'm fine...it's just..."

"Just?"

Misaki rubbed his eyes and looked out the window again. "It's just...I miss...my freedom. I miss being able to go out and do stuff when I wanted to. I'm sick of staying locked up in a house that I don't feel safe in, and when I do feel safe, it's only around you. It's not that I don't love being with you, because I do. I'm glad I met you. I'm glad you love me and I want to stay with you, but I'm always scared of being hurt by a ghost or shadow or something. I wish you and I could leave this house and we could just live new lives. You would never have to think of my great great grandpa ever again. We could just start new together."

Misaki hadn't noticed that the sun had already gone down and he continued to look out the window. Akihiko sighed and looked down. His eyes were sad and he had a slight frown on his face. "I'm sorry Misaki."

Misaki looked up and seemed to have noticed what he had just said. He sat straight up and shook his head. "No! No, it's not your fault. I'm glad I was able to meet you! I'm glad we are where we are now. I just wish We weren't locked up."

Akihiko smiled and ruffled the teens hair. The kid could be so cute some times and his concern for other people was endearing. "I love you" Akihiko whispered and kissed Misaki's temple. Misaki hummed and closed his eyes for a second.

Akihiko kissed his way down the side of Misaki's head until he reached his mouth. Their lips locked locked together for a short moment before Akihiko withdrew. He looked deep into Misaki's green eyes taking in his emotions all at once before their lips smashed together once again.

This time it was different. It was more desparate, more wanting than any of the others. Misaki seemed to get more into it and he wrapped his arms around the ghost's neck. Akihiko pulled Misaki up and twisted him around so he was now laying on the bed. The teen landed with a grunt but soon pulled the ghost up for another heated kiss. Misaki tilted his head to the side a little so he could deepen the kiss, their tongues were devouring one another and spit dribbled down the side of his jaw.

Akihiko reared himself up on his knees pulling off his jacket and tossing it to the side where it landed in the chair Misaki had been sitting on. He landed back down on his hands and bent down, grazing the teens neck ever so lightly with his lips.

Misaki shivered and grabbed onto Akihiko's biceps, squeezing his hands tight as soon as Akihiko licked the corner of his neck. By reflex, Misaki tried to push his head down and his shoulder up, covering the area Akihiko was lapping at but the ghost prevented him by snaking an arm up behind him and holding his head back. A soft moan was emitted and Misaki clenched his teeth in a poor attempt to restrain himself. When he felt a set of lips latch onto him and begin to suck, he squirmed and wiggled in the mans grasp.

"No, no d-don't do tha- ah" he protested but the way his body was twisting told Akihiko otherwise. When the love bite was complete, Akihiko nashed his teeth, nawing on it gently before moving to the next one. Misaki was incredibly Sensative which made Akihiko wonder when the last time he had had sex was.

He had moved on to the boys chest and began to unbutton the white shirt that covered the small chest. Misaki helped him remove the clothing by pushing his shoulders forward and bending his elbows until the shirt slipped off of his white shoulders. As soon as the artical was removed, Akihiko went to town, licked his way down until his mouth latched onto a nipple. He nibbled and twisted it in his mouth until Misaki had had enough, then he switched to the other side. One hand held the part of Misaki's chest that was just below his armpit and close to the breast, the other was trailing it's way down his stomach.

"Y-your h-hands-ah.. Are s-so...ngh...so cold." Akihiko smirked at how the boy was responding and continued his ministrations. Finally his hand reached the zipper on Misaki's jeans and he quickly undid the button and slid down the zipper. His hand dove down into the grey boxers and pulled out Misaki's burning cock.

"Ha! N-no...Usami...d-d-don't." He pleaded but both he and Akihiko knew it wasn't a genuine request. The ghost slowly let his fingers run along the burning skin, teasing the teen below him torturously. Finally he gripped the whole member in his hand and stroked it up slowly. Misaki squirmed and moaned loudly.

"Oh! Ngh...Usami.." Akihiko loved how Misaki was breathlessly calling his name. He sounded so erotic and it turned the ghost on emensly. He lowered his head and kissed his way down the rising and falling chest until he finally reached the teens burning cock. He was so hot.

Misaki looked down for only a second to see Akihiko blow a gust of air onto Misaki's hard member before swallowing it whole. Misaki let out a long moan and his head tossed from side to side. His hands gripped the white sheets below him and he sucked in a deep breath. His whole head was fuzzy in a second and he couldn't move. He let out a wimper and Akihiko chuckled. The vibration sent ten thousand shivers up Misaki's spine and he moaned.

"ah! Aha-...Hngh..." He scrunched his nose and beared his teeth as Akihiko bobbed his head. Misaki was losing it and all he could do was lay there and let it happen. He could feel his chest tighten and his member begin to throb harder. Akihiko's bobbing was becoming fast and he could taste the precum on his tongue and the heavanly voice that cried above him pushed him to suck harder. He gave it a long hard draw before his tongue swirled around the tip and Misaki bucked and cried out as cum shot into Akihiko's mouth. He swallowed it eagerly and wiped his mouth while coming back up to face the trembling boy.

"Misaki?" He asked while wiping some fluid away from the corner if his mouth. "Have you ever done this before?" Misaki shook his head and Akihiko sighed.

"Ok, then this will hurt. Is that okay? I will go gently and try to make it as painless as possible." Misaki nodded, his eyes half closed. He was in the bliss of an aftershock but was rudely awakened when his pants were yanked from his body and a finger found it's way to his rear.

"Wait a secon- I-" Akihiko stopped him from speaking any further with a sloppy kiss. He thought for a doubting moment before pushing a finger into his lover.

"Ah! No! Don't!" Misaki reached for Akihiko's arm and the ghost imeadiatly stopped. Misaki was wide awake now and his eyes were watching Akihiko's every move and when he slowly inched the finger in further, Misaki tensed, shutting his eyes tightly. He was more scared at first more than anything.

"Misaki, it hurts. I know but you have to let me do this or else it will hurt even worse." Akihiko, with his free hand, clasped Misaki's hand and squeezed it. He finally pressed the rest of the finger inside and wiggled it around. He waited for a minute or so before adding another and Misaki began to shake. His eyes we're beginning to fill with tears and his chest began to move shakily. When the second finger was fully inside he stopped and asked before he began to scissor the fingers apart.

That was the part that killed Misaki, he began to let out little hisses of pain and cries but little did he know the worst was yet to come. When he was finally stretched to the best of Akihiko's abitliy the ghost removed his fingers and reached into the side of the dresser droor for a bottle of lotion.

"This is the best I can do for lube." He said before squirting a generous amount onto his hand. He used some to spread over Misaki's preped entrance and then slathered the rest on his own aching hard member.

Akihiko was beginning to regret his desision to do this tonight when he lined himself up at Misaki's rear. Misaki shut his eyes tightly and clutched the sheets for dear life. When Akihiko began sliding himself in, Misaki had completely lost it. Tears, he was crying and shaking tremendously.

"Hold onto me." Akihiko ordered and Misaki let go of the bed so he could bring his arms up to clutch onto his lovers back.

"It Hur-ts." Misaki's voice was broken and Akihiko kissed his eyes, trying to ease the tears. With one hand he reached down and began to pump Misaki's limp cock. Finally when he was completely wrapped inside the boy, he pulled out a little and slowly thrust back in.

Misaki was in less pain but he still wasn't having a walk in the park until a deeper thrust pulled back and slammed into a deep spot. He jolted upward and moaned loudly, already begining to forget the pain that was still there.

"Ah! The-re... Again!" He whispered and Akihiko paused before pulling out and slamming himself back into Misaki's body. He was happy that he was at least feeling some pleasure now, Akihiko felt like he had been cheating Misaki because he felt so amazing at first but the boy was in such great deal of pain that he couldn't even speak.

"Does that feel good?" Akihiko asked, bending down to nibbled on Misaki's earlobe. His head titled back to his shoulder again by reflex and Akihiko chuckled.

"I d-don't know...agh!." Akihiko began to thrust harder. He was now confident that he his partner was feeling good to and he didn't have to worry about the pain anymore. He was able to fully focus on pleasing the teen in front of him.

"Of coarse you know...ng...How does it...haa- feel?" He asked again. Misaki's face was beat red and his body was burning. His whole body was sweating along with Akihiko's and their body moved in sync.

"It f-feels...nh...good-d... Ha! Agh!" His voice was shaking and his feet were starting to kick. One leg was stretched out as far as it could go, the other was digging it's heal into the mattress. It was Misaki's attempt to hold on to his saintly but it wasn't working very well.

"Misaki...touch yourself." Akihiko ordered. His voice was deeper than usual and Misaki could tell he was struggling to hold his moans in.

Misaki obeyed, trailing his own hand down until he wrapped his hands around his own cock and began to pump it in time with the thrust. Fast and faster. Akihiko was begging to move and a pace too fast for Misaki to keep up with and he eventually had to let go of himself so he could hold on to the man ramming himself into him.

"Ah! Gah- Usami-s-San...Ha-nn! Shit" Misaki began writhe uncontrollably. His body wanted to roll over but he couldn't. "...I'm...gah, I'm gonna c-cum"

He was becoming frustrated and the only thing he could think to do was bite Akihiko's bare shoulder. Akihiko was noticing Misaki's animalistic behaviour and he chuckled inwardly. He was proud to say that he was the one causing the boy to act this way.

"Ha- then...come" he grunted when Misaki's whole body tensed up and his arms held onto the Akihiko for dear life. No sound came from the teen by his mouth was wide open. The sight sent Akihiko over the edge himself and he grunted."Misaki!" Before releasing himself into the teen. Misaki shivered as he felt a foreign sensation fill his body and he realised that Akihiko had come inside of him. Once Akihiko pulled out, he collapsed right next to Misaki, who was panting like a wild dog trying to catch his breath.

Akihiko pulled his lover into a snuggling position and he sighed. Misaki looked up and noticed the almost sad look on his face. He began to wonder if he did something wrong.

"W-what's the matter?" He asked. Akihiko looked down and smiled.

"Oh nothing." He hummed and rubbed a hand up and down Misaki's arms.

"I love you feel when I touch you." Akihiko confessed. Misaki looked up confused and he went on to explain. "Your skin is warm." A large hand ran up his arm "I can feel your blood flowing from under your skin. I can hear your heart beating. It's beautiful"

Misaki blushed and hid his face, not really knowing what to say, so he just didn't say anything. They stayed there for about five minutes and Misaki finally asked.

"Usami-San...how old are you?"

Akihiko blinked for a moment then it dawned on him. "Actually...I...I'm not sure...let's see... What year is it?"

"2014"

"Damn! Time gets away from you when you're dead...let's see..." He began to think while speaking aloud. "Well I was born in 1896...so subtract that from 2014 and that's... 118"

Misaki paled and turned in his spot to look at the ghost before him. "118?! But you look like you're in your late twenties early thirties!"

Akihiko nodded and shrugged "yeah I noticed that after a few years passed. I didn't look any older than I was the night I died. It's always been like that."

"Holy crap..." Misaki rubbed his eyes and Akihiko laughed.

"Why how old are you?"

Misaki puased and waited for a long time befor answering, "...18"

"Hmm...you gave your virginity to a dead man exactly 100 years older than you...that's impressive." He laughed and Misaki playfully hit his shoulder.

"Hey! I did not give it to you! You took it!"

"Yeah yeah, big difference."


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry for not updating lately, I didn't forget though, I've been busy with the end of the year.**

**GUESS WHOS BIRTHDAY IT IS! (Mine incase you didn't know)**

**on with the story!**

Misaki and Akihiko sat in the dining room, eating a meal Misaki had cooked for the both of them. It was just a simple pasta meal but Akihiko was praising his lover as if he had just made a gourmet dinner.

"Usami-San...I really think I should clean this place up. I don't think it's very healthy to eat in all of this dust and dirt." Misaki suggested while finishing up his plate. Akihiko looked at him and thought for a moment.

"You're kidding right? You want to clean this place? All of this? Ha! Ok..." Akihiko laughed and Misaki frowned.

"I'm being serious. This place is beautiful and I think I should at least clean it up. It won't be today or tomorrow but someday I think I'll tidy it up a bit." Akihiko smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That would be nice."

They finished their meal and Misaki finished up the dishes then returned to find Akihiko sitting in his normal spot smoking a cigerette. Misaki frowned and wiped his hands dry.

"You know, you really shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you." Akihiko stared at Misaki for a long hard moment and suddenly burst out laughing. Misaki blinked and took a cautious step back.

"...what? What did I say?"

Akihiko caught his breath and snickered placing the cigerette back in his mouth. "You do realize what you just said, right?"

Misaki blinked not knowing how to answer and Akihiko got up from his place making his way over to the teen. "You're worried that smoking is bad for me...Misaki, I'm already dead..."

Misaki wanted to face palm himself at his own stupidity and he giggled for a second while Akihiko ruffled his hair. "Oh Misaki..." He sighed, snuffing out the cigerette "what am I going to do with you?"

"Mm...I don't know."

Akihiko grabbed Misaki by the arm and began to walk him somewhere. Misaki didn't really ask where they were going because he didn't feel the need. As long as Akihiko was there, he knew he was safe and that's all he needed to know. They stopped only upon reaching two large doors. Misaki stared up at them in awe and gaped.

"What is this?" He asked. Akihiko looked at his lover and smiled before taking both doors by the handles and pushing them open. Inside was a marble floored ballroom with huge windows on every wall. There was a staircase leading up to a thin second floor which looked like a balcony. Misaki was speechless.

"This...I-it's...it's beautiful!" He ran out into the middle and looked up at the giant shandeleer hanging from the cieling. The room was still a part of the house and his was lit just as the other rooms, with a yellowish-orange tint, and candles hung from pillars on the walls.

"This is goergous! Why haven't you shown me this before?" Misaki asked looking back at Akihiko. The ghost smiled warmly and shrugged.

"Guess I never thought about it." He slowly walked over to the still in awe teen and wrapped his arms around his waist. Misaki squirmed for only a second and looked into Akihiko's eyes.

Akihiko steppe back for a moment and bowed, outstretching his hand to Misaki in a gentleman like manner. "May I have this dance?"

Misaki blushed and then blushed again. He didn't think it was possible to get flustered over such a cheesy like but when it was comin from Akihiko it made Misaki's heart soar.

"Why, yes." He bowed right back and placed his hand in the ghost's. Akihiko smirked and stood straight up again, this time pulling their bodies together. At first it was stiff but Akihiko loosened his grip and Misaki placed his forhead on Akihiko chest.

There was no music to dance to but Akihiko began swaying slowly, stepping side to side and moving his partner with him. He hummed a tune in his head and began to whisper sing it in Misaki's ear.

"I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam and I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love at once the way you did once upon a dream."

Misaki closed his eyes and let his body sway with the rythm of Akihiko's tune. It was a beautiful song and Akihiko's voice sounded calmer than normal, not that he was ever really tense at all. His hand ran along Misaki's back and he hummed a few notes over and over.

"but if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once the way you did once upon one dream." Misaki wished he could stay forever in Akihiko's arms a the moment. It was perfect; everything was perfect.

"I know you I've walked with you once upon a dream. I know you that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem, but if I know you i know what you'll do, you'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream."

Akihiko hummed softly and eventually grew silent. Misaki was nearly asleep in his arms and Akihiko chuckled. Without a word he pulled Misaki up in his arms and carried him all the way down to his room. Misaki fell asleep once again, safe in Akihiko's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry guys, its finally caught up to me. I have no more prewritten chapters so from here on out, the chapters will take a little long to update.**

**thanks to that special someone out there who requested other couples, here you go. Well, not yet. It's really actually going to be the next chapter but I'm easily y'all's into it.**

**AND PLEASE READ THIS!: I don't know if anyone caught this, but last chapter in the song, that was a real song. I meant to say something about it in the last chapter but I didn't. I'm sure some of you have seen the disney movie "sleeping beauty" right? That was the song that Aurora sang with the prince "once upon a dream" the movie "Maleficent" is coming out and Lana del rey sang a cover of it and you will be hearing more of the song **

**SO GO LISTEN TO "ONCE UPON A DREAM" BY LANA DEL REY! ITS MESMERISING! **

"Misaki?" Akihiko nocked on Misaki's door. He heard a mumble of something along the lines of 'the doors open' from the other side of the door. He opened it to find Misaki laying in bed with a face paler than Akihiko's.

"Hey," he whispered and shut the door behind him. The room was lit by two candles. One on the wall and one in a lantern next to Misaki's bed. Misaki didn't reply he only looked at Akihiko and stared.

"You feeling any better?" Akihiko asked. Again Misaki didn't answer but he groaned and curled up in a ball trying to shield himself away from the pain. Misaki had caught a virus and they had no contact with doctors so he was trying to will it out. Misaki had been getting ill quite often lately and it was worrying akihiko.

"I brought you some tea." The ghost made his way over to Misaki and set down the steaming cup. It was palmagranate oolong tea which was Misaki's favorite.

"Thanks" Misaki croaked out. One of his small hands popped out from under the blanket and took the cup. Akihiko warned him that it was hot and Misaki rolled his eyes. Sometimes Akihiko could treat him like such a child. Which made no sence because the man is an even bigger child himself dispite the fact that he is 118 years old.

"Misaki...I'm being serious when I say this and I want you to know that I won't make you do it today and right this minute but I want it to be soon, you should really just move into my room with me." Misaki's eyes widened.

"What?" He spoke weakly and began to cough a lung out afterward. Akihiko grabbed the tea from his hand, set it down on the night stand and calmed Misaki.

"Like I said, it doesn't have to be today but I want it to be soon. And it's your choice, if you don't want to share a room than we won't but think of how often you've slept in my room lately. You're already starting to move in."

Misaki thought for a moment then smiled and nodded. "That would be very nice to move in with Usami-San"

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

A few days later when Misaki wasn't feeling as terrible, he began to move his very very few items into th ghost's room. Those items really only being a book that he had found in the mansions library when Akihiko showed him around and a few things like a tooth brush, a comb, and cloths that Akihiko had given to him. (They were extremely small on Akihiko but fit Misaki perfectly.)

"And Misaki," Akihiko turned around to see Misaki look up from his phone "I think you should start calling me Akihiko. Usami-San is way to formal."

Misaki blushed and clicked his phone off. "Are you some type of idiot?! I can't call you by your given name! That's disrespectful!" Akihiko chuckled at the teens reaction and smiled.

"Well I said you should call me by it so it's not disrespectful... Actually it would be disrespectful to disobey me." He stated matter of factly. Misaki fumed and pouted, he decided it was best to just not respond and hope Akihiko forgot. Eventually both men got hungry and they made their ways to the kitchen.

Misaki had become the cook sort of and so Akihiko would sit at the large table, in the third chair like he always did, and Misaki would walked around to the opposite side once the food was served and he sat directly across from the ghost. Sometimes they spoke, sometimes they didn't. Either way they were happy to be in each other's company.

"So, Akihiko-San." Misaki blushed.

"Yes Misaki?" Akihiko smiled hearing his lover call him by his actual name for the first time. Misaki shifted in his seat and set down his chopsticks, thinking for a moment before opening his mouth then shutting it then opening it again.

"So, did you just...spend your whole time in this mansion alone for so many years, or did you like...well what did you do?"

Akihiko smirked. "No, I did not just spend my time sulking alone in this place I actually to have a few friends but they're only out every so often a month."

"So, you have actuall friends?" Misaki was puzzled by what Akihiko's was saying. Were they more ghosts? Was the man just insane?

"Yes. In the grave yard, behind the house"

Misaki's jaw dropped and he stood up and leaned over the table in a supprized, flabbergasted manner. "You have a grave yard behind this house? What the hell?! Who buys a house with a grave yard behind it? That's asking for a creepy reputation."

"No, no- over the years as more people died, the cemetery—that used to be a mile away— grew closer and closer until it reached the back yard. Some dimwit fenced it in and now it's considered part of the house."

"Ohhhh" Misaki relaxed and sat back down in his seat then proceeded to listen to the ghost before him.

"Well, they only come out every full, new, and blood moon. Only on new moons are they the most active. They're ghosts of people who were burried here. I guess I wondered one day and found them. Over time, we became better of friends and now, almost every time I get the chance, I got out to talk with them."

Misaki began to think about what Akihiko was feeling when he was alone in the mansion and how relieved he must've felt to finally have other ghost friends.

...Wow, this was begining to sound like a really crappy Casper the ghost movie plot.

"Do you want to meet them?" Akihiko asked Misaki who snapped out of his thoughts. He grabbed a bite of food and popped it in his mouth before answering politely.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Good thing tomorrow night was a full moon.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry. I have been busy but that's no excuse. I just put this off, and finally I wrote this chapter. **

**I've realised that this story really has no conflict so I might be going back to add or rewrite some chapters. Sorry, it's just really repetitious right now so tell me what you think.**

** Three other things.**

**think one: I GOT MY FRIEND SKYLER TO WATCH JUNJOU ROMANTICA! I'm making her because if she watched that then I have to watch Fruits basket and she got the bad end of this deal because I love fruits basket. So she HAS to watch Junjou and I GET to watch Fruits basket.**

**thing number two: I WATCHED FREE! OHMYGOSH IT IS SOOOO CUTE! (Don't kill me RinHaru shippers but I ship MakoHaru!)(just so cute!)**

**Thing three: (let me fan girl over real life for a second and dish out my freaky middle school crush gossip to you) so the kid I like, and I have liked him for about a year and a half now, came over to my house for a bon fire the other night! I know how to play 'say something' so I started playing 'say something' on piano and he played it on guitar and WE SANG TOGETHER! I CRIED TEARS OF JOY THAT NIGHT BEFORE GOING TO BED! And I got his number!**

**ok, just thought I should fill you guys in on that. Thank you for reading if you did read all of that.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

Akihiko led Misaki to down the hallway, their arms linked together like usual and they didn't speak. They just didn't. Akihiko was actually quite nervous to show Misaki of his friends and also of how his friends would react to Misaki. They hadn't seen a human for almost as long as Akihiko so their reaction could really be anything.

"Ready?" Akihiko asked as they reached the farthest door on the ground level floor. Misaki swallowed hard and nodded stepping back. The ghost grabbed both of the handles of the large door and used all of his might to pull the open. As they revieled a eerie creaking noise, the door opened up to a dark starry sky and a a misty atmosphere. Misaki was second guessing his decision to enter this part of the house when a shiver creeped it's way up his spine.

"Misaki?" Akihiko asked, placing a hand on the small of his back causing the teen to jump. In result, Akihiko quickly retracted his hand then rubbed Misaki's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't be scared."

Although this ghost was kind to him, others were not. What right did misaki have to assume that these ghost would ba any different from the ones that terrify him everyday in the mansion. But dispite his overwhelming fear at the moment, Misaki took a brave step out of the house into the cemitary. Immediatly he began to feal paranoid. He could here little soft voices whispering all at once mumbling incoherent things, yet Misaki saw nobody aside from Akihiko

When Misaki glanced at Akihiko he noticed a change in the man's color. He was no longer only translusent, he was glowing a sort of white color with an ever so slight blue hue to it. Misaki had never seen Akihiko look so beautiful. He could still make out the color of his eyes, hair, and skin partially but at the moment, he was glowing.

Misaki was fully aware of his stairing but continued to keep his eyes on the ghost. Akihiko stared right back at him with an unknown emotion in his eyes, it was a strange mixture of sadness, awareness, and contiousness. They continued to watch each other until Misaki looked away, glancing around the cemitary with wary eyes.

"What are they, what are the voices?" Misaki asked, hoping he didn't sound like he had gone completely insane but he figured if he did, who was going to judge? He had already fallen for a ghost, how much crazier could it get? Akihiko walked up to Misaki and placed a hand on his shoulder gesturing to the graves.

"Spirits. You can't see them. They're half spirits, so you can only hear them. You cannot feel them or sense their preseces aside from being able to hear their voices." Misaki was a little spooked by the answer but he followed closely behind akihiko as they left the safety of the mansion. As they went further and further into the cemitary, Misaki started to feel stronger presences with him and he held onto his lover tightly.

A rock was thrown out of the middle of no where and both Akihiko and Misaki stopped. When they continued to walk, more strange things began to happen. A set of wind chimes that were placed by a head stone began to sound when there was no wind what so ever, Misaki felt something latch onto his leg the release him before he got the chance to see what it was, and a scream echoed from what sounded like a foot behind them.

Akihiko stopped and released Misaki but the boy didn't let go. "Alright guys, Knock it off, quit trying to scare him!" Akihiko bellowed and Immediatly everything stopped. Misaki stiffened the slacked for a moment before a cheerful voice popped up right behind Misaki almost scaring the living shit out of him.

"Oh Usami-San, you know better than to mind kamijou-San."

Misaki jolted and screamed then covered his mouth with a deep crimson blush that, even in the dark, was perfectly clear to see painted in his face. The short burst of adrenalin caused Misaki's heart to pump at an inhuman speed and he turned around to see a man whit black hair, and rough skin that made him look like he was in his late thirties or early fourties.

"Ooo! look what we have here!" The same ghost teased, "Did Akihiko catch himself a little human?"

Misaki shifted and looked up at the ghost who protected him. He had a grim look on his face and rolled his eyes. "Cut it out Miyagi," Misaki just asumed that was what to call the man by "I told you not to scare him."

"Hey hey hey, what did I do that was so wrong?" Miyagi defended himself "I'm not the one who grabbed his angle and threw rocks! That was Shinobu and Kamijou! Don't blame this on me! They're all just hiding." Soon other figures began to come into view and in total he spotted four other men, and...a woman?

"Oh Akihiko!" Yep, it was defiantly a woman. At least it sounded like one. The figure came running up to Misaki and soon the kid was tackled to the ground by the female figure. "His just so cute! Where did you find him! He's not dead! It's been so long since I've seen a living one, what's his name? How old are you? You and Akihiko-kun are lovers right?" The woman continued to bombard Misaki with questions until Akihiko stopped her.

"Aikawa, slow it down." He pulled Misaki up and he dusted himself off. The lady named Aikawa pulled herself from the ground and collected herself before clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry," she bowed. "My name is Eri Aikawa, it's nice to meet you..."

"Misaki, Takahashi Misaki." He corrected her. Aikawa nodded and smiled.

"Well, Misaki-kun, how did you end up here?" Misaki scratched his head and thoroughly of a way to make his reason sound not as cowardly but he was lost.

"Eh? Well...one day I was going out to by groceries and these guys came up and mugged me." Aikawa gasped and Akihiko's eyes widened. This was actually the first time he had heard of Misaki's full story. "Well, I remember being knocked out and when I woke up I was in these woods."

"How long were you out?" Akihiko asked, now a little more interested than Aikawa. Misaki racked his brain for a moment then shrugged.

"I'm not really sure...I just woke up and started to hear things. I didn't know where to go so when I found this place, I just thought it was best at the moment. Now here I am."

Akihiko felt a twinge of pain fill his heart and he looked away for a moment in shame. Misaki had only been looking for a place to shelter himself for a while and Akihiko had to go scare the livin shit out of him.

"Hey! Boys! Get over here and introduce yourselves!" Aikawa demanded. Everyone flinched and hussled over to Misaki. After a few minutes Misaki was fully introduced to Miyagi, Shinobu, Kamijou, Nowaki, and Aikawa.

The spirits all bombarded Misaki with thousands of questions, all of them eager to learn of the newcomer and Akihiko just chuckled seeing how perky everyone had suddenly become. Not that everyone was always particularly gloomy but they just seemed to be so excited today. Akihiko watched as Misaki answered questions one after another and continuously yawned until he finally couldn't speek anymore due to his sleepiness but Misaki couldn't got to bed just yet. He wanted to get to know everyone and answer all of their questions now because he probably wouldn't see them for another few weeks. But finally Akihiko could see that the boy was about to pass out on the spot he was so tired and Akihiko gave everyone an apologetic look.

"Sorry everyone, I think Misaki has had enough. It's time to go to bed." He announced and there was a few groans in the audience. Aikawa gave Misaki a last hug before Akihiko dragged him back inside. They walk back all the way to Akihiko's room with was on a few floors above and the whole time, Misaki was nodding off. His eyelids were becoming to heavy and posture was a mess. He began to walk as if he was almost drunk and Akihiko had finally picked him up so misaki was on his back, and gave him piggy back ride the rest of the way back.

Misaki had no trouble getting to sleep that night. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out. Before he fell completely asleep though, Akihiko stopped and asked. "What did you think of everyone?"

Misaki smiled a weak but honest and happy smiled. "They were so nice!" He said breathily, as if speaking were a workout, "I would love to see them all again."

And with that, both men fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Ugh! GROSS! I hate this... Sorry bout that last chapte, I had a chat with my friend yesterday and she said the story might be jacked up I did this too soon and I went on in my head. THE STORY WOULD BE SO FUCKED UP! (Pardon my french)

sooooooo, I deleted that chapter and yeah... Sorry, you're going to have to wait for more inspiration. I jumped back in the line too fast because I feel like I'm going insane when I can't write! But then when I have nothing to write about, I PRODUCE ABSOLUTE CRAP! (I'm sitting in the corn, shunning myself.)

Well now, I have been working on another story too, but it's a pretty main stream story. I WILL STOP TO TAKE MY TIME ON THINKING THIS TIME. GOMEN GOMEN!

That last chapter was embarrassing and painful to read. So sorry lovelies...

much love, Macy.


	13. Chapter 13

**ok, if you haven't already, GO BACK ANF READ THE LAST UPDATE! I had given y'all a mind fuck before hand and I apologise to no end. You may see that last chapter pop up later on in the story and you may not. I HAVE TAKEN THE LAST CHAPTER OUT OF THE STORY BECAUSE IT WOULD MESS WITH THE WHOLE ENTIRE STORY AND I DIDNT LIKE IT! **

**So for now, my lovelies, please enjoy this proof read free chapter that I had written a long time ago then deleted. I'm sorry if it's not my best work buuuuut I haven't updated in a while soooo**

**p.s, I don't own any brand names in this chapter.**

Misaki sat on the bed, lazily looking through his phone. The dim light reflecting onto his pale face as he stared continuesly at the devices. Akihiko looked at him from the door and watched for a while before asked "what is that thing?"

Misaki looked up, not fully understanding what Akihiko meant by "thing". Misaki shrugged and looked around the immediate area trying to desyfer what Akihiko was refering to.

"What thing?" He asked. Akihiko pointed to the device in Misaki's hands.

"That thing...you spend lots of time on it. What is it?" Misaki took a second to process what Akihiko meant but then it occurred to him that the ghost has probably not even seen a modern telephone, let alone smart phone.

"Umm...it's my iPhone..." He said slowly. Akihiko gave him a look and shook his head.

"iPhone? What is that? Is that what you call your phone—iPhone—or is that what you call them nowadays?" Misaki giggled and shook his head. The ghost was totally oblivious to modern technology.

"No no, this thing is called an iPhone. It's a cell phone. I can make calls and and texts from this." He waited for a responce then patted the spot next to him. "Come here I'll show you."

Akihiko made his way over and layed himself on the bed. His head sat right next to Misaki's and he stared at the phone which had been shut off. Misaki handed his the phone and Akihiko looked at it like it was a diseas. "What do you want me to do with this?" He flipped it around a few times then stopped, trying to pick at the silver metal lining on the sides of it.

"No, here. Give it to me." He grabbed the smart phone back and pointed to the home button. "Press that." Akihiko gave him a funny look but hesitantly pressed the button as told, lighting up the black screen. The ghosts eyes widened and he looked at Misaki.

"What did I do?" He gasped. Misaki giggled and shook his head.

"You didn't do anything, you just turned the phone on. Now run your finger across the screen." The ghost did as he was told and the phone made a clicking noise as it faded to another screen. Akihiko was in awe, this was amazing!

"How much did you spend on this?" He asked, taking the phone from Misaki's hand. Misaki just watched as Akihiko tapped on the game "fruit ninja" and then he looked at his lover.

"What...what's this?" He asked. Misaki leaned over and showed him how to slice fruit with his finger and told him to avoid the bombs. Akihiko pressed restart and began to swipe his finger across the screen. Misaki watched for about five minutes then showed him other games like, "Blek", "Flappy Bird", and "Magic Piano".

After an hour of entertainment, Misaki grew hungry, as well as Akihiko. "I'm gonna go cook lunch." Akihiko made a noise of acknolegment and returned the phone before getting up to follow the boy downstairs.

As Misaki stood by the sink skinning a potatoe with a shark dirk-like kitchen knife, Akihiko stood leaning onto the counter playing with Misaki's phone once again. Misaki was going on and on about a certain teacher in middle school whom he had hated and Akihiko was listening while looking around on the phone.

"So I had a tube of Chapstick on my desk and she stops mid-rant —keep in mind this woman hated life and everything in it— and looks at me with the most awful expression in history and points to me and asks,'what is that? Is that an egg?' Because y'know those little Chapstick things a that are shaped like circles. They're called something like Eos or something—anyway, when she yelled at me she asked if it was an egg and I looked a her like...'why- why on earth?-what would possess me to bring an egg to schoo- yes...it's an egg. I brought an egg to school...of all things..."

In the mids of Misaki's story he had begun waving the knife around and when Akihiko reached over to grab a carrot. Things quickly turned south and Misaki let out a shriek when he noticed that he had stabbed Akihiko's chest.

"Oh my god!" He gasped and covered his mouth, stumbling backwards a few steps. Akihiko took a bite of the orange snack with a loud crack as he bit a piece off. He looked at Misaki with large eyes full of confusion and surprise. "What?" He asked "What is it? Is there something on my face?"

"No! I-...there's- I just-!" Nausea hit Misaki along with confusion. Akihiko was acting as if he had not just been stabbed right in the chest as he was happilyeating his little baby carrot. He stood up properly—no longer leaning against the table—and looked around. He looked down, and only then did he notice the knife in his chest. "Oh..."

Misaki stared, wide eyed, watching as Akihiko quickly pulled the knife out. It wasn't like in the movies of TV shows, where you heart muscles clench around the item as it was being torn from its place. It was quick and simple, like cutting butter with a butchers knife.

Akihiko set the utensil down on the counter and resumed to his carrot. Misaki looked at him and dropped his hand. The ghost looked out of the corner of his eye and took a double take then stared right back at the brunette.

"You might want to wash that...just for mental sanity..." He was refering to the knife he had JUST BEEN STABBED WITH, MIND YOU, THEN CALMLY PLACED IT BACK ON THE COUNTER AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED.

"Misaki..." Akihiko sighed and chuckled, "you're going to have to get used to all this. It's pretty hard to physically hurt me."

Misaki shook his head and pried his eyes away. There was no blood, he was not hurt, and that was it. after all, he was dead. It not like it really bothered Misaki, it was just weird.

"I guess I can be as wreckless as I want." Misaki thought aloud. Akihiko looked up and raised an eye brow. "Sorry, just talking to myself." He waited for a second before going back to his baby carrots.

"You're a weird one Misaki."

**thanks for finishing this chapter. I'm sorry if it was painful. **

**Much love, Macy**


	14. Chapter 14

**look at me, updating a new chapter and all! I'm so proud of myself! There's three days left of school and I'm working hard! Jk I'm the laziest person you'll ever meet, as you can tell by my irregular updating schedule.**

**I don't own any of the story names in here and I don't own Junjou romantica. If I did own Junjou romantica, the sexy times would be longer and there would be more episodes than Naruto out. Also Usagi would have to walk around shirtless all the time. (You know how some girls are crazy over how adorable the Ukes are? That's me, but with the semes, so I'm kind of the opposite.)**

**on with the show!**

It was early in the morning and Misaki had woken up from a very very peaceful sleep. He stretched his feet out as far as they could go and felt his knees, ancles, elbows and toes crack all at the same time. Glancing behind him he was Akihiko sleeping soundly and snoring like a bear, with a little tiny trail of salive dripping out the corner of his mouth. Ew...(actually it was kind of adorable how childish Akihiko looked wen he was sleeping like that)

Misaki had to admit, it was hard at first trying to fall asleep with what sounded like a chainsaw blaring right next to you, but after a while he learned to tune it out. He had to also admit though, there was times when Misaki would wake up in a small puddle if his own drool. In fact, once it had been so bad that the whole side of his cheek and a little of his temple were covered in drool...that was embarrassing.

Deciding he was already up for the day, Misaki quietly sneaked out of his bed, careful not to wake the ghost next to him—we all know he's not a morning person—and ran to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. Misaki had always loved showers, it seemed as though he could solve any problem in them but the second he would step out, those brilliant ideas disappeared. However, it was still nice to just stand there as the warm droplets trickled down his back, and when it wasn't warm enough and he would turn the heat up, it was like a small piece of heaven

After he was showered and dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, Misaki debated on what he should so. He didn't want to just sit there in the room and wait for Akihiko to wake up, and he was not about to wake the ghost up himself. But then, he wasn't supposed to go outside by himself. There hadn't been many ghost threats lately and even though there were a few small spooks here and there, Misaki had grown a little less timid. He wasn't as scared as he used to be.

'_Just a little while won't hurt will it?_' And so, he quietly opened the door and slipped out into the hallway as fast as he could. The hallway was dark but little orange and pink rays of sun rise where peaking through the windows and the curtains. As Misaki continued down the hallway he found a large door with a red glass handle to open it. The boy wasn't sure it was the best idea to open it but hey, curiosity killed the cat.

As he turn the old door nob and peaked inside he saw a large room with no windows and a very high up ceiling. The room was lit by candles and every wall was stacked to the brim with books. Misaki gasped, he couldn't tell if it were sketchy or beautiful but something in his head told him 'go ahead, see what's in this hundred-some year old library. Nothing could go wrong!'

Within the first minute in the library, Misaki had already spotted many old classics that he had recognised from college and highschool. Most of the books were in good shape, some had cracked spines, but none of them were terribly damage. After a while of looking Misaki picked out four books he had heard of: Romeo and Juliet, Frankenstein, Moby Dick, and The Odyssey.

Misaki had always heard of the story Moby Dick but he didn't know what it was about. He wast a big student on reading either but he figured since he's not ever going to see the light of day outside of this mansion ever again, he might as well begin to try new things.

As soon as Misaki picked of the old hard cover book, every light in the library suddenly blew out. Misaki froze. His body began to tremble and he felt something cold brush up against his back. The brunette looked around for a light and felt up his pocket only to find that his phone wasn't there. 'Perfect timing!' He thought sarcastically.

There was a loud crash and Misaki could see well enough that something glass or ceramic had just busted in front on him. Something was seriously trying to hurt him now, and he had no way of seeing the ghost. Misaki was utterly petrified at the moment and he didn't even have the voice to speak let alone scream for help.

In the boys panic, he seized to notice the hand that snaked around his neck tightly. Finally when there was an unbearable pressure burning in his lungs, Misaki began to squirm. He attempted to gasp for air but nothing made it into his mouth.

'_Help me! Please Akihiko-San! Help me! I'm scared_!' He closed his eyes and swollowed deeply, attempting something he did not know. All at once, he began to lose his vision as a loud bang in the door was heard. Misaki didn't have the chance to look to see who it was even though it was impossible to see anyway. The hand let go instantly and the sound of sand crumbling to the ground couldn't be heard over Misaki's wheezing and coughing. He had been dropped to the floor where he was now fighting to regain the air he had lost.

The candles relit and there stood Akihiko infront of a of grey ash. His hair was messy and he had only a black t-shirt and navy sweatpants on.

And he was not happy...

Misaki looked up in obvious fear and reached his hand to his throat. He was still coughing and gasping for breath but the wheezing had died down a bit. Sweat rolled down his temple and he attempted to stand up.

"Misaki? What the hell were you thinking?" The ghost asked with a venomous concerned tone. It didn't matter how angry he was, he couldn't not worry about Misaki.

"I was bored and I didn't want to just wait around for you to wake up. I just decided to go for a walk and this is what happened.."

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?! I told you not to come out alone and you promised me you wouldn't!" Misaki lowered his head and looked down at the floor. '_He's right...I did promise. I just broke that promise after everything Akihiko-San has done for me.'_

Akihiko sighed and Misaki looked up to see him running a hand through his thick silver hair. "Come on. Let's go." He began walking towards the door and Misaki looked up with sad eyes then followed. He didn't like it when Akihiko was mad at him, he felt like he was back at the beginning.

It was only natural for Misaki to relate the begining of his stay with now because that was the only other time he had ever seen Akihiko lose his temper. The first experiences thouh, were traumatising for the boy too, so that just made the situation worse. At the moment, Misaki wanted to break down and cry but he knew if he did that now, it would only make Akihiko feel bad.

"I'm sorry, Akihiko-San...I didn't...I really didn't mean to upset you." Akihiko didn't even look back. He just continued walking down the hallway. When they reached the bedroom, Akihiko held the door open for Misaki but when Misaki had stepped inside the room Akihiko slowly began to shut the door.

"Akihiko-sa-"

"You stay in here. I'll be back later." He didn't even look at his lover when he said it, he just fixated his stared down the hallway with a dull look and shut the door.

"Akihiko-San- wait! Please! Akihiko-San, don't leave me!" Misaki ran up to the door and wriggled the doorknob but his efforts were futile. The door was locked.

"No! No, please! Open the door please! Please please please! Akihiko-San, don't leave me alone!" He continued to rattle the door and that feeling of hopelessness had finally become too much to bear. He began to sob, fat tears streamed down his cheeks until finally he gave up and sunk down by the door.

"Akihiko-San...please...I'm scared."

**thank you my kind readers, I will be posting my story "Semi-Automatic" right after this. (warning: it's a pretty stereotypical story but I have meaning to it. you can give it a shot if you want.**

**As they say in the home town of John Green, don't forget to be awesome.**

**much love, Macy**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey there! Didn't see you! **

**Sorry, that took forever to update. I was camping...(Barf) **

**well, this chapter is sappy but it happens. I happen to like sappy chapters so there. How do ya like them apples?**

Akihiko's was overwhelmed to say the least. He was bombared by so many emotions at the moment: panick, anger, worry, confusion, shame. He was not a morning person so he was pissed to be woken up early by the sense that Misaki was being attacked by a ghost and therefore he lashed out on the boy. He needed to appologise immediately. Then he was confused as to why Misaki would go out without asking. Oh yeah, it's because Akihiko wasn't a morning person and he didn't want to disturb the mans slumber. And last but not least he felt conserned for the poor boy. Yes he had left him locked up in their room but he knew no ghosts would dare enter that room and Akihiko needed to be assured Misaki would stay there while he blew off some steam.

Akihiko didn't know what to do at the moment so he was currently walking the hallways in search if a certain room he hadn't entered in nearly forever. If he could remeber right it was just down this hallway the last door on the left. Ah yes.

It was his old office. As soon as the ghost entered the room, the musky smell if old book pages filled his nose and he smiled very faintly as he found his old fountain pen. There were a cluster of papers all over the desk top and he had remembered the last time he had been in that room when he was still alive. He was in the middle of writing one of his books. He was a well know author back in the 1910's and 20's. He had written about seven or eight books within his short career and he always loved how writing put him at ease.

There, on the corner of the large desk was a music box Takahiro had given him for a present just for shits and giggles. Akihiko looked at it for a long time as if he was trying to figure out what it was before picking up the small box and twisting the crank on the bottom. When he opened the box, a mirror flipped up on the bottom of the lid and Akihiko stared into the mirror but not at himself. The music box had begun to play an old old symphony "Moonlight Sonata".

Something angry and sad welled up in his stomach but it was calming at the same time too. He sat down and looked at his stack of papers. His small, hurried print covered the pages and he remembered how at ease he always was when writing. He leaned over to pick up the pen and found a new piece of paper. At first Akihiko was almost scared to write on the blank sheet but his imagination became to wild to contain and he soon began to write all of his thoughts down.

It was like a dam bursting all at once and finally when he felt his adrenaline calm, he set the pen down. It had been about and hour but it seemed as though it was only two seconds. He reread the paper and hummed to himself approvingly. After a good few seconds, he wripped the paper into small shreds and tossed them in the air like a mad man. And let me tell you, It felt good.

Now that Akihiko was back to a mentally sound state, he briskly walked back down the hallway to the him room and hesitated before knocking. "Misaki?" There was no answer. "Misaki, it's just me. I'm sorry. I want to talk, is it okay if I come in now?" Still, no response.

Akihiko took the key out from his pocket and unlocked the door with a click. There was a weight stopping the door and Akihiko looked around to the other side of the door and saw a little brunette sitting his his legs to his chest and his head in his arms. The ghost slipped in the room and shut the door quietly. He walked over to the lamp and twisted the knob at its side until a dim yellow light lit the corner of the room.

"Misaki," Akihiko walked back to the boys spot and crouched down. He shook the thin frame with his large hand and there was only a moan in responce. "Misaki...Wake up"

After a second or two the mop of chocolate hair lifted and two puffy, glossy green eyes looked up sleepily. "Akihiko-San?" He mumbled.

"Misaki..." Akihiko reached up with his large cold hand and caressed Misaki's cheek gingerly. The boy seemed instantly more awake and his eyes shot open. "Akihiko-San!" He gasped. In nearly a second he pounced forward and locked the ghost in a tight hug. Akihiko was silent for a moment before he heard a few sniffles over his shoulder and the stronge guilt in his stomach ached again.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn-n't, m-mean for you to w-worry. I just th-thought that it would b-be nice for you to...not have to b-baby sit me wherev-ver I went." He sobbed. Akihiko shooshed Misaki and rubbed his small slender back. He was so warm and fragile.

"No, Misaki." Akihiko pulled the balling Misaki away to looked him in the teary eyes. "Don't you dare appologise. I was wrong. I should not have yelled and been so cold to you. You were only trying to care for me but in return I just lashed out on you. I'm terribly sorry Misaki, and I hope you'll forgive me."

Misaki stared at his lover for a few more moments then more tears came to his eyes. He suddenly became self-conscious and the fastest way to hide himself was to reburry his head into Akihiko's shoulder. The ghost smiled and hushed his lover to stop him from crying. This is one of those moments where Akihiko was overwhelmed with the fact that Misaki was so utterly human. He was fragile and so was his heart. One wrong move and you could break him like that. That's what really scared Akihiko.

The sobs and wails had stopped but the sniffles did not. Akihiko tried to look down at Misaki but the boy just dug his head deeper into his shoulder. His small hands would move and grip him tighter than before. "Misaki?"

"Yeah?" Came a very very small voice in response.

"You tired?" It was only just the afternoon but Akihiko was still tired and it's not like either of them had to be on a very tight sleep schedual. He felt Misaki nod and he patted his back.

"Let's lie down."

"Ok"

Akihiko pulled Misaki up in his arms and walked over to the bed where they both layed down. Akihiko was not tired enought to sleep but he was content with holding the slumbering teen in his arms for a few more hours.

**I'm going to start on the next chapter as soon as I can! Please be patient with me? **

**I love you dear readers! That your for commenting and everything! Also If you have questions about the story, feel absolutely free to ask. I got one the other day and I realised how things could be a bit confusing and fuzzy. SO ASK AWAY!**

**love you all! HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEEEY! It's been a while! (Yeah sorry about that...)**

**okay, this is a long chapter but i have a surprise~~~~~**

**ITS A LEMON!**

**please, I NEEEEEEED constructive criticism and reviews because I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE PORN!**

It was late, and just before both Misaki and Akihiko were going to bed. Misaki stood by the dresser, buttoning up the shirt to his flannel pyjamas. Akihiko was in the bathroom washing up, already dressed in his pj's.

"Akihiko-San?" Misaki asked, still fiddling with one of the buttons. Akihiko stepped out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in his hand, still scrubbing his teeth. A small dribble of foam was pooling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hm?" He made a grunt. Misaki held back a small laugh, and continued fiddling with his shirt.

"I've been wondering...a-and I understand if you don't want to tell me...but what did you do as an occupation, ya'know...when you were alive?"

Akihiko pulled out his toothbrush and tipped his head back slightly "aufa" he mumbled out around the toothpaste in his mouth and continued to brush. Misaki furrowed his brow and thought for a moment trying to figure out what and "aufa"* was until he shrugged.

"An author?" Akihiko nodded and walked back into the bathroom were he spit out the extra toothpaste foam and rinsed his mouth clean. Then he took a swig of mouth wash and swished it in his mouth. Misaki apeared in the door and he leaned on the frame.

"I guess that makes sense. I can imagine you as a writer." He thought more about it and Akihiko continued to prepare himself for bed. He wet down a small square cloth and scrubbed it was soap. He began washing his face and Misaki hummed. "What kind of stories did you write?"

Akihiko paused and looked up. A wolffish smirk krept onto his face and he set the towel down to dry his face. "You wanna know?"

Misaki shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, sure. It's kind of interesting. I never knew you were an author. What kind did you write?"

"You really wanna know?" He stood up straight and raised one eyebrow. Misaki shuffled back and began to feel a little warry. He didn't like how Akihiko sounded when he asked that question.

"Well...yeah..." He looked away suddenly becoming nervous "I guess?"

Akihiko chuckled and grabbed Misaki's hand, shutting the light off in the bathroom and pulling him to the bed. Misaki's heart began to race and he looked up at his lover. "A-Akihiko-San! What are you doing?"

"My stories. You wanted to know what I wrote in my stories. I think it's easier just to act it out than to tell you." He pushed on Misaki's hips to make him sit down on the bed. "In my stories, there was always one character who I had created after myself, and another whom remindes me—come to think of it—very much off you. And in my stories, those two characters were madly in love and every night they expressed just how much they loved each other in the act of making love."

Misaki blushed profucely and squirmed in a failed attempt to escape his lovers arms. "You pervert! You wrote dirty books! That's discusting! You're discusting! You pervy gay old man!"

"Oh but Misaki, those were some of my most succesful books. They were wildly popular among the young teenage girls. Now, keep in mind I published them under a different pen name for the sake of my other clean, and more serious novels but I was proud of those boys love novels as well."

"Well you don't have to show me! I understand now," Misaki yelled at the top of his lungs. "I was only wondering! I'm tired now, so I'll be off to bed! Good night!"

"Oh no, I think you still don't quite get it Misaki. I really do think it's only best to show you, just how much those two characters loved each other." He leaned down without hesitation or time for Misaki to respond and he kissed his lover deeply. The younger of the two wriggled and pushed himself out of the ghost's arms but the second he was free, his wrists were pinned down to the bed.

"A-Akihiko-San! We c-cant do this now!" Misaki protested and fidgetted around. Akihiko smirked and looked down at him. His eyes were changing darker and his voice sounded rougher. It was his typical sex voice.

"Oh? And why not?" He asked. "Give me one good reason and I will stop."

"Because I said no!" Misaki shouted. Akihiko thought for a moment and nodded slightly.

"Well...sex without consent is rape. I'm not about to become a rapist, even though I know you want it..." The man bent down and out of the blue began sucking and nibbling on the boys hot flesh. Misaki moaned as his neck was suckled on and he tried pushing the ghost off.

"Akihiko-San, what the hell?! I thought you said you would stop! You said it yourself, sex without consent is rape!" He shouted through strangled grunts and moans. His body began to break out in a sweat and his head was tossing side to side.

"I know what I said." Akihiko hummed as he release the flesh on his neck. "So I will just have to make you beg for me." The last part was added in dough a dark tone it made Misaki's blood run cold. Hands began touching, toying with Misaki. His throat was constaintly being strained by swollowed moans and his pants were begining to shrink.

"N-not there... Akihiko-San...ya-ha!" Akihiko ground his hips roughly onto Misaki's. His own pants were, too, becoming seemingly unnecessary for the moment in time. But Akihiko was not going to touch down there. No no. He would not until Misaki ordered him to do so. After all, Akihiko was a man of his morals and he believed in consensual love making.

Akihiko continued to suck and suck at Misaki's wet neck until his neck was too covered for any more love bites. He then moved to his chest, but he would not lift up the boys shirt...That would be wrong... He began softly—almost feather like—touching Misaki's pert nipples. And the boy sounded out in a cry of restrained pleasure.

"Misaki~ just say the word and I will do what ever you want." The author cooed. Misaki glared up and shut his mouth tightly, giving him a deadly look. Akihiko moved down to lick Misaki's lips with a wet flick and then kissed him once again. Misaki moaned into his mouth loudly when Akihiko ground his hips down roughly again. He continued this until Misaki broke the kiss and bit his own lip.

"N-No-oh...Akihiko-sa-a..." Misaki stopped when he felt the weight of his lover leave his body and looked up to see Akihiko had moved over on the bed.

Akihiko released himself from his own pants and breathed a sigh of relief. If Misaki was not going to accompany him, then he was going to have to watch as Akihiko pleasured himself. His large cold hand moved to his hot member which was now sticking out of his briefs and slowly began pumping up and down. Misaki's face immediately grew hotter at the sight.

Akihiko let out a low growl and his hand pumped faster. Misaki couldn't stop his own hand from reaching up to touch himself around his chest. He let out quiet moans and Akihiko looked at, smirking at the new picture before him. Misaki was getting extremely turned on a the sight of Akihiko masterbating and it made all the difference to the ghost.

His shirt became too hot for him so Akihiko resorted to just flat out strippng himself down and he could've sworn Misaki began to drool. Not a word was spoken as both men touched themselves but strange noises and soft moans filled the room, bouncing off each surface and falling deaf on both sets if ears. Akihiko's hand was starting to pump faster and faster. Precum leaked out of the tip of his wet cock and he began breathing more shallow breaths. "Ha...ngh..." His back slowly began to arch and his mouth opened but he didn't moan until his semen spurted out onto his hand. Misaki moaned and whined, feeling a tiny bit neglected.

"Akihiko-San..." He whispered breathily, his voice was barely heard as he continued to touch himself. He would release himself but he was far to shy to do such a vulger thing in front of the man he loved, dispite that he had just done it himself. "Nnnh..I-...I"

"What is it Misaki?" He smirked, holding out his hand. "Tsk, seems as though I've made a mess. What should I do with this?" It was indeed the hand he had just releaved himself with and the evidence was all over it in white milky liquid.

"Perv-..ert.." Misaki blushed deeply. "That's discusting... I would never-"

"Misaki." Akihiko interupted him, still holding out his large hand. It was clear that he was getting frustrated, him still being rather hard even after he had released, and it apeared that there was no longer a choice for Misaki. The boy dropped his hand and looked back and forth between Akihiko and his offer- no, demand.

Very hesitantly, Misaki scooted over and reached out to grab the Ghost's wrist, bringing it up to his mouth so he could taste the cloudy liquid. It was salty and didn't taste very good but it's exactly what Misaki wanted. As soon as he let the hand make contact with his mouth, his tounge began sliding up and down the long skinny fingers, sucking the the hand clean.

"Eager are we?" Akihiko smirked wolfishly. Misaki narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at the man.

Akihiko stuck two fingers in the teens mouth and Misaki let out a sensual groan, Akihiko responded with a hot look and a quiet moan. While Misaki continued to suck at the fingers, the ghost leaned forward and began whispering dirty things into his ear. Misaki blushed and let go of the fingers, they were slick and warm with saliva.

"Akihiko-San! Don't say that stu-"

"But you know you want it Misaki." A hand came down to rub the inside of his thigh, just close enough to his burning wet crotch. Misaki let out a cry. He was pissed off at his dick right now, why couldn't he just not he horny? There should be something like a remote control that you can switch your hormones to to control weather you were horny or not. He bit down on the transparent shoulder. His mouth was getting drool on Akihiko's skin but as you could guess, he really couldn't give a damn. Misaki began to weep in restricted pleasure and Akihiko chuckled.

"Do you want it Misaki?" This time he nodded without a second guess. "Is that consent?" He asked again and recieved the same response. In a second, all of Misaki's clothes had been removed and his soaking member was being pumped roughly. Akihiko used his slick fingers to prepare his lover and when the first finger was given, Misaki was already fucking himself on it. It wasn't nearly enough but it was at least something and he began shamelessly begging for more. His eyes were pooling with tears of immense pleasure—even from just one finger—and he had lost his self restraint.

"Misaki, loosen up. You're really tight." Akihiko continued to finger him roughly, but Misaki's ears had lost their purpose. He was not listening and he didn't care. Akihiko added a second finger and by the time it was the third finger, Misaki was trembling a sensation. His throat was becoming sore and gravelly. He almost didn't sound like himself.

"Ahh-aa! Akihiko-...! Akihiko-San please!"

The three fingers were suddenly ripped away from Misaki and something hotter, bigger, more satisfying than them was replacing their spot. As Akihiko pushed himself in, Misaki began wailing in absolute bliss. His arms reached up and Akihiko leaned down so Misaki could tightly wrap his arms around his back and shoulders.

"Move, quick! Just move!" That was all that needed to be said. The ghost started to slam into his lover with a great deal of force and damn it, it hurt like hell because Misaki didn't even get prepared for very long, but right now, he couldn't be happier. He had ached for this feeling of being so full.

"Damn it Misaki! You too tight! Loosen up or I'll- ahhann!...ng...oh god!" Misaki smirked. He had mustered all the force he had in his body to clench himself tightly around his lover. Akihiko composed himself and grinned down at the boy in which he was thrusting into. Both of their faces were tinted pink and their eyes were glazed over.

"Oh, so you want to play that game?" He chuckled darkly. Misaki was taken by surprise when Akihiko pulled out and flipped them over so he was now on top, straddling the ghost. Misaki blushed a deep red that couldn't be seen through his exhaustion.

"Akihiko-San! No! I don't know how to, I can't!- Ahhh!" he was interupted by a long groan when he felt the man below him thrust up abruptly, hitting his prostate perfectly. "Ahhaaa! Nyaaa! Please, ple-ase..." His eyes began tearing up again. "No-t...so rough!" He choke out but Akihiko just thrust with more force than before.

"Don't lie...to me Misaki..." Akihiko rasped out. "You know you like it.." Misaki could not deny this for two reasons: one, because, yes in fact he did like it; two, because he was being slammed into so hard and so fast that he couldn't speak any longer.

"Shit..." The author cursed out in frustration. He began thrusting up faster and Misaki was struggling to even breathe.

" -..ko-San." He whimpered, Misaki was frozen, he couldn't move at all now. He locked up and goosebumps shot over his skin. His green eyes were wide and his fingers dug into his lovers shoulder "I'm-I'm..."

Akihiko pulled out again and flipped Misaki on his hands and knees. The boy tried holding himself up but when he was penetrated once again, he fell limply to the matress. Akihiko held him up his hips and began pounding into the poor boy. Misaki's whole frame shuttered and he inhaled raspily. Time froze for him as Akihiko thrust one or two more times into him until a hot sensation filled his insides. "Mi-Misaki!" Akihiko grunted, moving to a complete and utter halt.

After that, it was a blur. Akihiko pulled out and Misaki shuddered, making a face and then the older of the two collapsed down at his side. They rested there, Akihiko on his back, and Misaki on his stomach until Akihiko pulled the smaller man to lay on his chest. Misaki was far too tired to put of a fight so he layed there, letting the unsettling feeling of cum on both of there stomachs sit.

"That pretty much sums up my BL novels." Akihiko spoke with a very gruffy voice. Misaki laughed weakly and the feeling of Misaki laughing while he was laying on Akihiko made the author laugh too. Both of them began laughing too hard and Misaki was forced to roll off of his lover so they would both stop laughing.

It became silent for a minute or so and Akihiko pulled the already sleeping Misaki into a warm embrace.

"Good night Misaki." He whispered into his ear.

**Okay, how was it? BE HONEST! I need to know!**

**also, that whole toothbrush part where Akihiko says, "aufa" yeah, i don't know about you, but I can't speak with toothpaste in my mouth so when I do try to speak, "ma fen'nses found -ike 'is" (my sentences sound like this.)**

**once again, TELL ME HOW IT WAS, GIVE ME SOME PERVY IDEAS, I LOVE MY PERVY FANS! YOU GUYS ROCK!**


End file.
